Generally, a hinged door is installed to allow a person to go into and out of an area defined by a wall. The door is commonly composed of a door frame that is mounted to the wall, and a door that is coupled to the door frame via a hinge.
Such a hinged door is being used in an entrance to a room of a house as well as in various workplaces (e.g. schools, child care centers, offices, etc.).
However, a conventional hinged door is problematic in that, when the door is unintentionally closed by wind pressure or by mistake, part of the body may be caught between the door and the door frame.
Further, when the door is closed by wind pressure, as the door approaches the door frame, a speed at which the door is closed by wind pressure is abruptly increased in proportion to the size of the door.
Thus, if an article or person is located within the rotation radius of the door when the door is closed by wind pressure, it may cause an accident wherein the person may be knocked over or hit by the door or part of the body may be caught between the door and the door frame, thus leading to an injury.
Particularly if a child is knocked over or hit by the door that is closed by wind pressure or part of his or her body is caught between the door and the door frame, he or she may be seriously injured.